Palavras chaves
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: As seis palavras-chaves mais importantes para a vida de Hiei. x HIEI GEN x


**Sumário:** As seis palavras-chaves mais importantes para a vida de Hiei.

**Yu Yu Hakusho não me pertence. Mas eu acho que não preciso dizer ou ****impor**** que o Hiei é meu, não?**

**Essa fanfic ****será**** betada por Srta. Abracadabra**

**Última fanfic para a semana/maratona especial de meu aniversário.**

* * *

**Palavras-chaves**

* * *

_Em algum lugar a fraqueza é nossa força  
E eu vou morrer procurando por isso  
Eu não posso me arrepender  
Tanto egoísmo_

_-_

Paramore, "Let the flames begin" (Tradução)

* * *

1

Amigos. Essa palavra não significava _nada_ para você. Nada menos. Uma palavra estranha, desconhecida e provavelmente esquecida em seu dicionário de palavras esquecidas e que, provavelmente, não seriam usadas.

Amigos. Muitos deles.

Era Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Keiko, Botan, Genkai, Shizuko, Koenma, Mukuro, Yomi, Piu, Jin, Toya, Suzuki, Shishiwakamaru, Tiyu, Linku, e outros; muitos outros.

Por que a mudança, Hiei? Você também não sabe, e diz não gostar dela. Mas até que você gosta, porque gosta deles. Deles. De todos eles.

Um youkai que têm amigos parece uma piada, mas você tem e é forte. Se não os tivesse, seria forte como é agora? Provavelmente não, mas recusa-se a admitir isso.

Você os conheceu por acaso, destino, acidente, não importa, Hiei. Todos eles foram acidentais, foram ao acaso, foram agraciados pelo destino, foram não importa.

Conheceu os seus (melhores) amigos quando era um ladrão. Depois vieram outros amigos (importantes), quando era herói. E por último veio mais amigos (confiáveis), quando se tornou um inimigo.

Conheceu todos os seus _amigos_ em um período de dez anos, mais ou menos. Ganhou toda a força que tem agora em menos de dez anos. Se você vivesse mais de cem anos, não conseguiria essa mesma força, certeza.

(E o pior é que você tem essa certeza).

* * *

2

Yukina. Yukina, sua irmã. Aquela que nasceu junto de você, mas não ganhou o mesmo destino que o seu; Aquela que você viu crescer, mas que não a protegeu; Aquela que você salvou, mas que dela tudo escondeu.

Por que você se importa com ela? Ela é tola, (gentil), boba, (educada), fraca, (boa), e ridícula, (e sua irmã). A verdade é que nem mesmo um youkai Classe S tem a capacidade de odiar, ou ao menos de desamar, alguém de sua própria família (ou Yukina).

Ela é totalmente o seu oposto. Talvez seja essa a maldição dela - ou talvez a bênção - de ser contrária ao que você é (e ainda gostar de você, porque ela gosta mesmo, já admitiu isso com ações bondosas e sorrisos e pedidos e carinho e tudo o que uma irmã deve fazer, já que você mesmo não sabe, para com o irmão mais velho).

Admita, Hiei: quando você fala nela, ou pensa, ou imagina, ou cita, ou conversa, ou faz qualquer coisa, você mesmo se torna um desconhecido. E por quê?

Ora, é porque você é uma coruja¹.

* * *

3

Pedra. É só o que ela é, uma estúpida pedra de lágrima que sua mãe derrubou quando você nasceu. Então por que - por que _raios_- você continua a guardá-la? Por que saiu naquela maldita expedição pelo Makai para encontrá-la? Por que gosta tanto de encará-la?

Você gostaria de perguntar para sua mãe, mas ela morreu (você a matou quando nasceu, mais precisamente e sem ligar para os sentimentos que você com certeza não tem) e por isso você sempre esteve sozinho.

Sozinho? Tem certeza? Você diz que sim, porém é mentira. A pedra esteve com você, por anos e anos a fio, até que você a perdesse. Ela te acalmava, te fazia pensar, refletir, procurar por algum motivo para viver. Quase te mudava, parecendo que, quando a encarava muito profundamente, ela te dissesse para deixar de ser um simples ladrão e ser feliz.

Hiei, você teme o que a pedra pode fazer com você, entretanto não deixa de usá-la.

E isso é porque, talvez, a pedra seja proporcional aos anjos da guarda.

Ou às mães que velam por seus filhos, mesmo depois de mortas.

* * *

4

Poder. Era o que importava para você. Poder, poder, poder. Para isso os youkais vivem e morrem e você também pensava assim. Então você matava, violava, destruía, incendiava (principalmente isso) e fazia outras coisas, apenas pelo prazer de mostrar o quão bom você era; o quão forte você estava.

Chacina, matança, tudo isso parecia combinar com o seu nome, _Hiei_. Não era fino o bastante, Kurama Youko diria, porém você está pouco se lixando para ele – ou, ao menos, naquela época estaria.

Não havia vilas perto de você porque elas viravam cinzas e não havia mulheres porque você as repugna(va). Desde que fosse apenas você, estaria tudo bem.

Mas então o conceito de você mudou para "eles" e eles eram seus amigos. Do nada você ficou forte, porém nem tão forte assim, mesmo que quisesse.

A ânsia por poder não diminuiu. Entretanto, ao invés de ser "por mim mesmo", passou a ser "por meus amigos"; ou ao invés de ser "para ser temido", foi para "proteger alguém".

Você só não admite com palavras.

* * *

5

Chamas. Creio que elas foram suas primeiras amigas. São cruéis e corroem e machucam qualquer um, menos você. Talvez porque você as domine, ou é porque elas gostem de você.

Você esteve com elas mais tempo que ninguém e as entende. Elas não sentem nada além do que queimam e não ouvem nada além dos gritos.

Mesmo assim, você permanece ao lado delas – ainda que tenha amigos agora. E por isso elas te respeitam e te amam e você sente carinho por elas (ou seria necessidade?). Além do mais, elas estão com você desde que nasceu, para te protegerem ou te viciarem no calor.

O calor é bom, não é? Ainda que o das chamas seja falso, efêmero, mortal, você gosta. Por isso dá de tudo – principalmente seu braço direito – por mais um pouco de chamas.

Porque todas elas são lindas para você e você se encanta com a crueldade com que elas transmitem seu afeto por você.

Elas queimam e destroem e te fazem rir e você acha graça da não-graça de ter graça e não entende e sabe que não precisa entender o que não entende.

Porque elas estão aí, com você. E ainda que não pareça, elas te são importantes.

Porque você é Jaganshi Hiei. Porque você é Hiei das Chamas Mortais.

Porque você é Hiei, o Piromaníaco.

* * *

6

Morte. Talvez seja a questão que mais invada a sua cabeça. Ela, a morte. Não, não é que você tem medo, mas tem curiosidade.

Como ela é? Para que ela mata? Por que ela é inevitável?

Você não é imortal e sabe que, um dia, ela vai te buscar. Até gosta da idéia de morrer porque você não liga realmente para sua vida. Simpatiza com a idéia de um não-viver, porém desgosta do simples fato de que será morto (pela morte) pelas mãos do ser que mata a todos.

Hiei, você nunca gostou de ser igual a ninguém. E, por isso que, quando fechar os olhos uma última vez, você terá certeza de uma coisa:

_Jaganshi Hiei, você morrerá com estilo._

* * *

¹ - Porque o Hiei é um irmão coruja.

* * *

**N/A.: **Última fanfic para a maratona do meu aniversário e tinha de ser do Hiei, é claro. ÊÊÊÊ \O/ DOIS ANOS DE FANFICTION *-*

Eu fiz essa maratona para homenagear meus fandons favoritos e as pessoas que mais me marcaram. Dentre elas, talvez, a Abracadabra tenha sido a maior delas.

Minha primeira beta, que sempre tem tempo para conversar comigo, quando está no MSN! /o/ Ela definitivamente me marca com a sua escrita forte e decidida e emotiva e eu precisava pedir para ela betar a fanfic do Hiei s2

O Hiei é o grande amor da minha vida, sérião. E por isso ela tem de betar a fanfic do ser mais importante para mim s2

Por isso, já agradeço por isso, e digo que te amo, Abra s2

Falemos da fic xD Bom, eu realmente morri para pensar em algo, mas essa idéia saiu com toda a leveza que até deu raiva (gastei dois dias inteiros olhando para o Word, por nada i.i'), mas eu até gostei do resultado.

Algumas partes ficaram meio confusas porque não estou acostumada a escrever com o meu amor de uma forma tão direta, mas ok, um dia eu consigo a perfeição. Minha idéia foi escrever as seis palavras-chaves mais importantes para ele, que eu observei no mangá e no anime e em qualquer coisa que dele eu li ou escrevi.

Amigos, Yukina, Pedra, Poder, Chamas e Morte foram as que mais me chamaram a opção. E por que seis? Ora essa, porque o seis é o número da besta, se escrevermos três vezes 8D

…Sim, sou nerd quanto a isso.

Até que eu gostei do resultado da fic, ainda que fiquei insegura em algumas partes. Mesmo assim, consegui escrever claramente a minha opinião sobre as seis palavras, sem deixar no meio um "HIEIPEGAEL!" ou um "AI, CARA, TE AMO, MECOME" e acho que isso foi uma grande vitória 8Db

Eu usei da minha visão para escrever, então se alguém aqui não gostou, bom... **Mandem reviews! *0* **Elas me fazem tão feliz quanto o Hiei... Ou chegam perto.


End file.
